


You Don't Need to be Nervous With Me

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A cute, romantic night for Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang~!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Another one for, @edgelakanth! This is some cute, romantic sexy times with careful Jumin and nervous Jaehee. Get ready for some honey nut feelios.

“Jaehee, I want to show you something.” Jumin brushed Jaehee’s hair away from her ear and pressed a gentle kiss on it. “Can I?”

“What is it?” Jaehee asked, leaning back against Jumin’s chest.

Jumin smiled brightly, then covered Jaehee’s eyes with one of his hands. “Don’t be too scared, it’s nothing bad.” He whispered as Jaehee tensed slightly from the sudden obstruction of vision.

Jumin led Jaehee a short ways, holding her close to make sure she didn’t knock into anything. He slid through a doorway, then leaned in to kiss Jaehee’s temple. “Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes,” Jaehee stuttered, uncertainty coloring her voice.

Jumin uncovered her eyes, and Jaehee’s eyes widened in astonishment at the sight that laid before her.

She had been brought to Jumin’s room. The room was lit by a soft yellow light from the lamps on the bedside tables, there were rose petals scattered across the bed and there was a bottle of champagne with a pair of glasses laying haphazardly on the covers.

Laughter bubbled from Jaehee’s throat, the noise a mix of astonishment and nervousness. “It’s not that bad, is it?” Jumin asked, frowning as he glanced up at the bed. He briefly thought about never asking Hyun for romantic advice ever again.

Jaehee shook her head ‘no’, still laughing lightly. “It’s fine, Jumin.”

Jumin grabbed Jaehee’s hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing it softly, then nibbling lightly on her fingers.

A flush colored Jaehee’s features and she looked away, causing Jumin to frown slightly. “It’s our one year anniversary, I know about your past. If you really don’t want to do thi-” Jumin started on a long speech, but Jaehee cut him off quickly.

“I want to, I’m just nervous.” Jaehee admitted, glancing up at Jumin through her eyelashes.

“ _You don’t need to be nervous with me_.” Jumin insisted, pulling her into an embrace, then towards the bed. He sat on the side of the bed, pulling Jaehee to sit beside him, half on his lap.

Jaehee ducked her head, nervousness overcoming her again as Jumin turned to grab the bottle of champagne and glasses. He poured a glass for her, then for himself, then placed the bottle on one of the bedside tables. “Cheers,” Jumin said, winking at Jaehee, which made her blush deepen.

“Cheers,” Jaehee replied, clinking her glass with his.

The pair downed their glasses rather quickly, then Jumin took Jaehee’s glass and placed it next to the bottle, along with his own. “You sure you’re ok?” Jumin whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Mmhmm,” Jaehee smiled.

Jumin returned the smile at once, leaning in to press a soft kiss against her lips, then a deep one. Jaehee gasped, which prompted Jumin to slide his tongue into her mouth.

He explored Jaehee’s mouth gently until she had to break away for air, while she was still somewhat dazed from his taste, he pushed her gently into the mattress, sending rose petals fluttering away from them.

Jaehee panted lightly as Jumin pressed his lips against her neck, then slid her fingers into his hair. “Do you like it here?” Jumin murmured against her skin, to which Jaehee could only nod in response.

Jumin suckled lightly on the flesh of her throat, leaving light marks as Jaehee’s chest heaved and her body pressed up against his. “Jumin…” She moaned lightly.

Their lips met again as Jumin carefully undid Jaehee’s suit jacket, then tossed it across the bed. Jaehee laughed as she saw it catch on a lamp, almost knocking it over, before the jacket found its way to the floor.

Jumin growled in false irritation, then peppered kisses on Jaehee’s nose as he carefully undid the buttons on her blouse. As he was about to open the front of her blouse, Jaehee tensed again.

He paused, looking up at Jaehee’s face as a range of emotions flickered across it.

“Keep going, I’m ok.” Jaehee insisted.

When Jumin continued to hesitate, Jaehee sat up and shrugged the blouse off herself, then pushed it off the side of the bed. She glanced into her lap for a moment, until she was prompted to look up by Jumin’s fingers on her chin.

His lips captured hers in a flurry of sweet kisses as he pushed her back so she was laying down again, His fingers skirted along her flushed skin as he explored for sensitive spots.

Jumin’s mouth descended to her collarbone, then across her bra to her stomach, he nibbled on her skin very lightly as she moaned his name in a breathy whisper.

“Jaehee,” Jumin pressed a deliberate kiss to Jaehee’s lips. “I love you so much, and I want to make this as good for you as I can.”

Jaehee’s face reddened more with Jumin’s honesty, which Jumin couldn’t hold back a slight smirk at as he slid his hands behind Jaehee’s back to undo her bra.

Jumin gently pulled Jaehee’s bra away, discarding it to the side of the bed as he pressed his lips against the peak of her breasts.

Her body rolled against his as Jumin nibbled and licked at Jaehee’s sensitive skin, reveling in the delicious noises she made for him. Her skin tasted as sweet as the rose petals smelled.

Jumin’s mouth closed around one of Jaehee’s nipples, suckling it harshly. A shudder passed through Jaehee’s body as she grasped at the collar of Jumin’s shirt, holding him closer to her.

A deep laugh resounded from Jumin’s throat as he released Jaehee’s nipple, his mouth moving lower. His tongue lapped against the quivering skin of her stomach as he got closer to the waistline of her skirt. “Enjoying yourself, beautiful?”

“Ye-yes…” Jaehee moaned in response, her lips sucking between her teeth as Jumin nipped at the waistline of the skirt, then pulled it down with his teeth. It was quickly tossed aside, Jumin’s mouth finding its way up one of Jaehee’s legs. He dragged his tongue up to her knee, then nibbled up her inner thigh. As Jumin neared her panties, both their hearts sped in anticipation.

His fingers slipped under her panties, tugging them down quickly. Jumin noticed Jaehee shaking slightly as he grabbed her hand and rubbed his fingers along the back of it, then led it downwards to her entrance. “Show me how you pleasure yourself, beautiful.” He whispered, causing Jaehee to jolt in surprise.

Jaehee nearly spluttered in surprise, but she did what he asked. Her fingers slipped into her wet entrance. Jumin watched with hooded eyes as he took note of her rhythm, sliding his mouth along her inner thigh.

As Jaehee’s body started to jerk, Jumin pulled her fingers from her then replaced them with his own in one quick movement. He found her g-spot almost immediately, rubbing against it as he nipped at her clit.

“Ah, Jumin!” Jaehee shrieked, her body contorting as white flashed across her vision.

“Release, Jaehee.” Jumin growled against her heat, sucking deeply on her clit as she bucked her hips.

Jaehee screamed as she came, Jumin lapping up the juices that gathered between her legs, being careful to avoid anywhere that could be too sensitive. But she tasted so good, it was hard to resist.

Jumin cleaned his fingers in his mouth, then crawled up Jaehee’s body, attaching his mouth to hers as she panted and sighed, as the pair shared gentle, yet still heated, kisses, Jumin shrugged off his shirt, then dropped his hands to his pants.

Jaehee could feel her mind practically reeling as Jumin kneeled above her, his shirt cast to the side. His hands shook with his own heightening need as he undid his zipper, then pulled out his length.

“Ready, beautiful?” Jumin asked, pressing a kiss to Jaehee’s forehead as he lowered himself slightly to rub his member against her heat.

“Mmmm, yes, please, Jumin.” Jaehee sighed, wrapping her arms lovingly around Jumin’s shoulders. He had shown her so much today, and she wanted to be sure he knew how much he meant to her.

Jumin gently entered Jaehee, groaning as he did so, prompting Jaehee to tug him against her as she moaned his name. Jumin rocked, gently quickening his pace, making sure Jaehee wasn’t having any adverse reactions.

He could feel himself getting close fast, considering how desperate his need had gotten pleasuring her. Jumin gasped and growled as he picked up his speed, he aligned his body against Jaehee’s in a specific way to rub against her sweet spot.

Once he found it, Jaehee screamed and tugged at Jumin’s hair, which made Jumin’s pace falter slightly and groan out a gravelly string of curses.

He slipped a hand between Jaehee’s legs, pressing her clit in circles, which made her write and moan. Jumin captured her lips with his, pressing his tongue against her teeth as he felt her tighten around his length.

Jaehee whimpered out moans against Jumin’s lips as she came, Jumin’s teeth tugging at her bottom lip as he tilted over the edge as well. The pair basked in each others’ pleasure as the lowered from their respective highs, panting as they stared deeply into each others’ eyes.

“How was that?” Jumin asked, after giving Jaehee another drawn out kiss.

“Perfect.” Jaehee responded, as Jumin removed removed himself from her, then kicked his pants off completely, the pair laughing tiredly as he got his foot caught in one of the pant legs.

Jumin wrapped his arms around Jaehee, snuggling his head against her chest, then planting soft kisses against her skin as they both partially dozed in the soft light of Jumin’s room.

“You know what else is perfect?” Jumin asked, his voice deep and rough with sleep.

“ _You._ ”


End file.
